familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Bryce Hall (1962)
}} Biography * 30 July 1970 - Baptism @ Pasadena Stake Center - The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints * Fall 1970 : broken arm * 1970-1973 : Cub Scout - BSA Pack 143 - LDS Monrovia Ward /2nd Place Pinewood Derby * 1973-1974 : Tenderfoot Scout - BSA Troop 143 - * 1974-Apr : Family Move to San Diego * 1975-Apr : 1st River Trek down Colorado River * 1976-Apr : 2nd River Trek down Colorado River * 1974-1976 : BSA Troop 978 - LDS San Diego 8th Ward - Star/Life Scout Rank * 1977 : Will C Crawford High School - Concert Choir * 1978-80 : Will C Crawford High School - Cross County / Track & Field * 1980-Sept : Start of collegiate studies - San Diego State University * 1981-Sept-21 : Report to Provo MTC to start 2 year LDS Missionary Service (Portuguese) * 1981-Nov : New York City Mission - New York City * 1981-Dec-05 : Flight to São Paulo, Brazil for service in Sao Paulo Missao Norte - first area Mogi das Cruses * 1982-Feb : 2nd area Lapa Ward, Sao Paulo * 1982-Apr : 3rd Area Sao Jose dos Campos * 1982-Nov : 4th Area Piratuba Ward, Sao Paulo * 1983-Jan : 5th Area Itaquera Ward, Sao Paulo * 1987-May : College Degree from SDSU - B.S. Business Administration (Accounting) * 1988-Mar-6 : III Los Angeles Marathon (Time 5:15:00) * 1988-Mar : First meeting with Donna. * 2016 : Started Service as BSA Unit Commissioner ** 2018-Jan : Became 2nd - Buena Creek District Commissioner BSA ** 2018-Aug-18 : Induction into the Order of the Arrow - Tiwahe Lodge ** 2018-Sep-15 : Interview for Article about Dr Preece in the Union Tribune - [http://www.sandiegouniontribune.com/communities/north-county/sd-no-senior-scout-20180912-story.html Once a Scout, always a Scout: Man honored for 75 years of service] * 2019-May-16 : BSA honor - Torch of Gold, 1st ever awarded by BSA San Diego-Imperial Council. Special recognition for service to special needs youth. Odd Family Trivia * Not only am I older than all of my siblings but also of all my cousins. * My mother has 65 first cousins. (I must have an insane number of second cousins. * When I was age 8, my brother Ferron and I broke arms exactly 1 day apart, same spot in same arm. Same doctor fixed us up too. Residences * Sierra Blanca Drive - Monrovia, California * Mayflower Rd - Monrovia CA * 4892 - 54th Street - San Diego, California My Grandparents' Grandparents See also the /tree/ subpage (tab above). Paternal * William Wood Hall (1832-1891) - English immigrant from Herefordshire, UK - Settled * Almira Jane Reid (1840 1912) - Mormon Pioneer born outside Nauvoo, Illinois- She is a direct descendant of the medieval Warenne Family * Carl Christian Christensen (1848-1916) - Danish LDS Pioneer settled near Franklin, Idaho * Ane Marie Nielsine Mikkelsen (1854-1885) - Danish LDS Pioneer settled near Franklin, ID * Richard Sparke (1803-1860) - Mildenhall, Suffolk, UK * Sarah Ann Balls (1813-1884) - Mildenhall, Suffolk, UK * Henry Stebbeds (1817-1883) - Mildenhall, Suffolk, UK * Susanna Hanslip (1820-1887) - Mildenhall, Suffolk, UK Maternal *James Richey (1821-1890) - LDS Pioneer from Alabama *Lucinda Mangum (1826-1903) - LDS Pioneer from Alabama *Welcome Chapman (1849-1900) - LDS Pioneer to Arizona - brother to Hyrum Chapman below *Mary Adeline Potter (1854-1874) - LDS Pioneer born in San Bernardino Colony *Jorgen Knudsen (1828-1878) - LDS Pioneer from Denmark *Anna Sophia Nielson (1833-1876) - LDS Pioneer from Denmark *Hyrum Smith Chapman (1841-1928) - LDS Pioneer born in Nauvoo, IL - brother to Welcome Chapman above *Rhoda Ann Fullmer (1847-1917) - LDS Pioneer born in Iowa Winter Camp Prominent Ancestors Special Events *??? - Mayflower Pilgrim - Warren Family Lineage (?) *Daniel Nurse and Sarah Ball (1739-?) - Direct Ancestors with same wedding date as myself - They married in Dec 2, 1758 in Shrewsbury, MA. Medieval French Royalty *William de Warenne I, 1st Earl of Surrey and warrior leader under William the Conqueror. *Elizabeth de Vermandois (c1081-1131) - Wife of William de Warenne II and Granddaughter of Henry I,King of France (1008-1060) lineage of Hugh Capet - descendant of Charibert (570-636). See of Capet. Medieval English Royalty *Hamelin Plategenet, 5th Earl of Surrey - Grandson of Fulk I, King of Jerusalem (c1090-1143). Descendant of Charlemagne (747-814) - Charlemagne's ancestry goes back to Marcomir der West-Franken (c 43BC). *William de Mowbray - 1215 signer of the Magna Carta -23rd Great Grand Father (Hall-Prentiss-Warren-Rice-Howard-Mowbray) American Revolution Soldiers *[[Moses Warren II (1760-1851)|'Moses Warren II (1760-1851)']] - Revolutionary War Veteran, included in the group betrayed by Benedict Arnold at West Point. *[[Nathaniel Ball (1717-1814)|'Nathaniel Ball (1717-1814)']] - Revolutionary War Veteran *[[Daniel Nurse (1729-1805)|'Daniel Nurse (1729-1805)']] - Soldier of the American Revolution Early Americana *[[Rebecca Towne (1621-1692) |'Rebecca Towne (1621-1692)' ]]- Rebecca and her sister died in the Salem Witch Trials. A third sister was accused but escaped conviction. (Hall-Reid-Prentiss-Warren-Nurse-Towne) English Immigrants: *[[William Wood Hall (1832-1881)|'William Wood Hall (1832-1881)']] - from Herefordshire, Eng. circa 1855. Early New England Settlers: * X Reid * X Porter / Potter * X Knowell * X Haircourt * X Prentiss / James Hogg (1696-?) From Scotland to Ireland * X Samuel Gregg * X Mary Moore * X Charter Samuel Morrison (1687-1757) * X Margaret Henry 1630s New England Mass Migration Moses Warren has 5 generations of ancestors that arrived in the 1630s to settle the Massachusetts Bay Colony - including John Warren, The Immigrant 1585 who sailed in 1630 with Governor Winthrop. Watertown Massachusetts - 1620 to 1640. BHALL, RHALL, SHALL, CHALL, AJREID, SPrentiss, PWarren, MWarren2, MWarren1, DWarren, JWarren, DWarren, JWarren - 12 Generations Back: (10th Great Grand Parents). For complete info see the Warenne Family Ancestry. Special Projects * Familypedia:Plymouth Colony - first families of New England * MainTour Vacation Tour Guide * California Resort Life Priesthood LDS Priesthood Line of Authority: * Bryce R Hall ordained an Elder by Robert R Hall - Sept 1981. * Robert R Hall ordained an Elder by Ross Warner 19 Feb 1956 * Ross Warner ordained a bishop by Joseph F Merill * Joseph F Merrill ordained an Apostle by Heber J Grant on 8 Oct 1931 * Heber J Grant ordained an Apostle by George Q Cannon on 16 Oct 1882. * George Q Cannon ordained an Apostle by Brigham Young on 26 Aug 1860 * Brigham Young (1801-1877) ordained an Apostle by https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Three_Witnesses The Three Witnesses]. References *http://www.genealogy.com/users/r/o/w/Steven-Jon-Rowe/FILE/0002text.txt The Ball Family Register. (Hall - Reid - Prentiss - Warren - Nurse - Ball)